


Sunshine

by Xulfers



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Kujikawa Rise, Bisexual Rise, Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Naoto, Lesbian Shirogane Naoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xulfers/pseuds/Xulfers
Summary: Rise was always like this. Affectionate. Passionate. She showed her love so openly, especially for someone in a gay relationship. Sometimes Naoto would be embarrassed by it, like she is now, but she loved being loved.





	Sunshine

The beach was never something Naoto cared for. In fact, it was something she hated. Yet, when she spent time with Rise it wasn’t Naoto at the beach. It was time well spent with her girlfriend. Every moment made her heart bang and every moment made her feel so ever alive as she spent it with the one she loved.

“Naoto? What are you thinking about?” Rise bent over and casted a shadow over her girlfriend sitting on a towel. She had her own in hand, ready to throw it aside and enter the water.

“Actually, um… I was thinking about how the sun looks nice out today.” It did, but that wasn’t what was on her mind.

Rise giggled, “Okay, well, don’t leave me waiting.” She plopped down her towel and ran towards the ocean.

Rise’s sunkissed tan. The way the light shined off her hair making her glow. This is what Naoto loved. No matter where, no matter what, she was beautiful. She loved Rise and she loved seeing her enjoy herself.

“I’ll be right there!” Naoto just wanted to bask in the sun rays that was Rise’s being. The way she enjoyed life, that way she was free, and the way she loved her. Oh, how she loved her and she loved her back.

Before long, Naoto was splashing in the water with Rise. “It’s absolutely gorgeous out today!”

“It’s kind of a bummer everyone else is so busy studying to have come with us.” Rise swam closer to Naoto in the shallow water and stood up to be nose to nose with her, “But I love being here with you. And…” Rise embraced her tightly, “I love having such a smart girlfriend that we already got all of our studying done!”

Rise was always like this. Affectionate. Passionate. She showed her love so openly, especially for someone in a gay relationship. Sometimes Naoto would be embarrassed by it, like she is now, but she loved being loved. As a child, she stood above her peers so she never had a chance to be in a relationship until Rise came along. She found herself so lucky to have Rise as her first lover and hopefully her last.

Rise was different from her, though. She’s had boyfriends in the past and Naoto could never see herself with a man. Sometimes it made her doubt herself. Could she ever provide to her like a man could provide to her? Is their love somehow less powerful because of her not being a man? These things especially bothered Naoto as it was so obvious to her how easier life would be as a man. However, Rise said she loved being in a same sex relationship and even though she was unaware of her bisexuality before, she was so glad to discover it.

“How about we race to the flag at the East end? I predict I would be the winner, thanks to how fit I have to be as a detective.” There was no fitness exam Naoto had to take before getting the job, however she liked being active so she could daydream about apprehending a criminal after a chase.

“Nuh-uh! As an idol, I had to vigorously exercise all the time so I should be the better swimmer.” Rise still exercised even after getting out of the job but not as much, and she didn’t have to be on as strict of a diet. That was something she especially enjoyed, as she could now eat whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted. Surprisingly, Naoto loved giving her gifts and a lot of times they were something sweet. Sweet, just like her is what her girlfriend would say. Naoto always had something dorky and adorable to say about her.

And the two raced. Rise was the one that won, of course. Afterwards, they exited the water and decided to bathe in the sun.

“Naoto, I know you were hoping all those doughnuts you buy me would slow me down but they didn’t!” Rise stretched out on her towel and gave her girlfriend a big smile, “Since I won I think it’s fair that I get to command you to do something for me.”

“As you wish…” Naoto was busy putting on more sun block. Her fair skin would burn and peel to the sun as a child so she’s always persistent with having it on her.

“Hmmmmmmm…” Rise pondered, “I say… that you… should give me a kiss on the lips.”

“Out here? In public?” Naoto was nervous. She kept her lesbianism a secret to everyone except the investigation team, and as such she never initiated anything in public. This beach was in the town over from Inaba so it wasn’t like anyone that knew them would see. However, just the thought of her affection stirring aggression in a stranger terrified her. Did they ever have to deal with homophobia? No, but there’s always a first time for everything.

“Yes.” Rise shook from her giggles, “I’m not going to wait until we get home for it, silly.” 

Naoto explained to Rise her fears of something happening from their shared kiss.

“Aww, Naoto…” Rise stood up and took her lovers hands in her own, “There’s no way I would let anyone yell at you. There’s especially no way I would let anyone hurt you.” She leaned in to kiss her on the cheek, “I love you and don’t want you to be upset.”

“Thank you.” With the courage that Rise gave her, she leaned in to kiss her on the lips, “I love you, and I too, won’t let anyone get in between us. My love for you is stronger than my fear of the unknown.”

“My, my Naoto,” Rise giggled, “That’s so romantic coming from you, I’m blushing so much. I love you, as well. I’m so extremely happy to have you.”


End file.
